Play It Again
by Purpl3Pickl3
Summary: "And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen. Asking God if he could play it again" Series of Oneshots/Drabbles about Ethan and Sarah. Send in requests for new chapters!
1. Love At First Sight

**Hello It's Clara!**

**My Favorite stories on Fanfiction are the ones that are full of mini oneshots with meaning.**

**For example ****Trice**** by ****_Whythis_**

**It's a great lineup of stories that are really fun to read.**

**So I thought that I'll give it a go myself!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Love At First Sight

Ethan Morgan never believed in love at first sight. He thought it was a pesky saying that they used in those stupid chick flicks and rom-coms. There was also Benny. But Benny was different. It was love at first sight for him and every girl in the whole darn school. So that didn't really count as love at first sight. It was probably more along the lines of flirt at first sight.

Ethan had never been really good with girls either. He'd had a crush on a few girls in Elementary and Middle school, but they all rejected him because he was a geek. But he did want to at least date a girl in High School, preferably a hot one. And Ethan didn't care if she wasn't "The Love Of his Life", he just wanted a girl interested in him. That is why he wanted to have a good reputation and not have his best friend ruin it for him.

Ethan Morgan Never believed in love at first sight.

But when he accidentally dropped the tray on that girl in the lunchroom.

He finally believed.

* * *

**I hope you liked it...**

**Yes, it supposed to be short :D**

**But that means I can make more quicker :D**

**Please review or send me a private message for titles for different oneshots :D**

**:D**

**Clara**


	2. Lucky

**This one's a little longer...**

**Still open for requests for titles!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucky

Ethan was walking down the school. He was having a bad day. Not only that Benny, his best friend, was sick for the day, but he'd just been dunked in the toilet by Gary, the most popular jock at school. His hair was soaking wet and half of his notebooks were too. He was also late to all of his classes and had failed a test. And that was the least of his problems. Today, he was warned that he had 6 vampires after him because Benny had stolen a stupid Magic thing. But was Benny blamed for anything? No. He sighed as he passed the hallway that Sarah was in. She was talking with Erica.

And just when he didn't think his day could get any worse, it did.

"I'm just asking why you are so worried about this Sarah. You've been in relationships with a bunch of guys before!" Erica said to her friend, rolling her eyes.

"No, he's different, special. I've never felt like this before." Sarah said, trying to explain.

Ethan's eyes widened. Sarah had a crush on a guy? Who was her? Ethan felt jealousy build up inside of him.

"Oh Sare, you're such a sap. Look, I'm gonna let you deal with it while I go grab a quick snack." Erica told her friend, immediately flashing out.

Ethan watched and turned back as he leaned onto the wall. Sarah had a crush on a guy and she didn't even tell him? He was probably some kind of good looking jock. Ethan felt like such a failure. he'd liked this girl for a long time and didn't even ask her out yet. No wonder she liked someone else. Someone braver, better looking, funnier, more popul-

"Ethan? What are you doing?" Sarah asked, appearing from nowhere.

Ethan jumped up and looked at Sarah. He blushed and tried to act cool.

"I-I-I was just, hum, hanging out... yeah, here." Ethan said.

"Ethan, were you listening to my conversation with Erica?" Sarah asked, glaring at her friend.

"What? N-n-no. Why would you-"

Sarah put her fangs out at Ethan

"Fine! I was!" Ethan finally confessed.

Sarah huffed.

They walked to the exit of the school in silence.

"So you have a crush on someone?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah," Sarah said, blushing.

"Oh," Ethan said, "Well whoever he is, he's really lucky." he continued, forcing a smile as he walked away.

Sarah watched her friend leave. She stopped and smiled.

"No, I'm really lucky."

* * *

**Hehe :D That was cute.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget to review, I really want to read your opinions.**

**:D **

**Clara**


	3. Pretty

**Here is another story!**

* * *

Pretty

It was Science Class, while Ethan was staring at Sarah, that he remembered that small question that was yet to be answered.

_Ethan was heartbroken. He'd just had his first crush on Gracie Pettington and just witnessed his first rejection. Even at 5 the girl knew the difference between a action figure geek and a beautiful popular girl._

_Luckily, Benny had proposed to have a sleepover with him to raise his spirits. Benny was used to this. He always got rejected. His first rejection was when he was 3. Talented, right?_

_Anyways, the sleepover kind of made him feel better. They'd eaten tons of cookie sandwiched and had played Benny's new alien video game (rated PG of course). Then, Benny's weird grandmother had read them a story about vampires. It was kind of weird. They were only five and she always read stories about wizards, seers, vampires and such._

_Ethan was tucked in his bed when the question came to him. If he couldn't get a normal girl, he could get a supernatural girl... if they existed. _

_So Even if Benny as snoring, he asked the question anyways._

_"Hey Benny, are vampires pretty?"_

It was Science Class, while Ethan was staring at Sarah, that he remembered that small question he asked, and now he had the answer.

"Yes, Yes they are."

* * *

**Hehe, I liked that!**

**Please review and send in requets!**

**:D**

**Clara**


	4. Wrong

**After Hottie Ho Tep...**

**Love that episode!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Wrong

Sarah was wrong.

She hated being wrong, and she would never admit it to anyone, but she was.

Sarah had a lot of dignity to uphold. She had a fierce reputation, especially around her friends. I mean, she's a vampire, and even if she tries to get away from it, she still is.

Sarah was also known to have a lot of anger issues. She got angry really fast and no one, except her friends, understood why so many things were getting thrown into trashcans after a big Sarah Blowout.

But she couldn't deny it any longer. She was wrong.

She was just trying to prove a point. She was mad at the guy. One second he was all romantic and the next, he was sucking her up into the underworld. Nice, isn't it? Not so much.

It just came out of nowhere, and it was only until now, until she was fully locked in her room. It only came to her while she was trying to put together that piece of paper that Ethan had earlier thrown into the trash.

She looked out the window and thought back to what she had said.

"Why are all hot guys such jerks?"

No. There was an exception.

Ethan was not a jerk.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review plz!**

**:D**

**Clara**


	5. Accident

**This one is for NAVAGRL for the great idea!**

**Thank you so much for reading my story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Accident

Sarah didn't know what it was, but when she saw the new girl talking to Ethan Morgan, she had a hard time keeping her fangs in.

This was so annoying. That stupid new girl was acting all innocent, twirling her hair, asking Ethan if he could tutor her next Friday. Next Friday was _her _time with Ethan! She stared at Ethan, hoping that he wouldn't say yes. Of course, oblivious as he was, he did.

Sarah turned away from her friend violently, here yes turning red.

He was such an idiot. Why did her say yes to her? She was totally flirting with him and... well...

Fine. There was no reason for him saying no to her. She was really pretty and apparently really friendly... and smart. She was like a pretty nerd. Ethan's perfect girl. Sarah had even talked to her, and she was a really giving and nice person. It was kind of like the relationship Erica had with Sunday Clovers.

But then, why was she so mad at the girl. Was it possible that she, Sarah the fearless vampire, had the smallest crush on the nerd king? No. _No_. They were just friends... right? Still, there were these times when Ethan blushed when he saw her and started to stutter. Or those times when he flirted with her... and she flirted back. But No, she couldn't like him... right.

Fine. She maybe had the tiniest, smallest, minuscule crush on Ethan Morgan.

Sarah sighed. She felt better

Now she had important things to do...

* * *

Sarah was walking through the hallways as her best friend Erica caught up to her.

"Hey Sare, did you hear? That new girl... hum... Samira Krest! She broke her leg last night! She fell off her bike!"

Sarah looked at her friend, trying to hide a grin.

"Oh God! Tha must have been a terrible accident!"

* * *

**Hehe... I hope you all get it! And liked it!**

**(Sarah made Samira fall of her bike the night before... what a bad girl :D)**

**Remember, If you want any chapter, please review!**

**:D**

**Clara**


	6. Confusing

**Once upon a time, there was a girl who needed inspiration...**

**Then she watched Halloweird...**

**And here she is...**

**With a new story...**

**ENJOY! (' ')**

* * *

Confusing

Sarah was sitting in her bed, her Pj's loosely hanging on her, her hair in a mess.

She was reading Dusk. _Yes, Dusk. _The book she hated ever since she was a vampire. The book she never picked up again. But she was reading it nevertheless. She was reading all of the romantic parts between Rochelle and Jakeward. Yeah, _totally _unSarah like. But why was she reading the sappy novel? One reason. It was confusing. And What was confusing? How she ended up almost kissing Ethan.

How did she end up that way exactly. Well, it all started out with an innocent Halloween party. A _boring one _at that. She and Ethan had dressed up as Rochelle and Jakeward. (And she was totally not the one who had proposed that and Ethan had totally not just gone with it just to be nice!) Anyways, there was a whole blank and they ended up almost kissing. Yes, _kissing_. Now how she got there wasn't confusing anymore. Rory had probably touched them and since they were dressed as two characters who creepily loved each other, they ended up kissing. But that was't the confusing part. The confusing part was right after she rejected kissing him, she wanted to... _So Badly._

She wished she could make it up to him. He looked to sad after she rejected him. He looked so heartbroken. Sarah felt bad. But why didn't she want to kiss him? Was it because she was a vampire? Was it because he was just a nerd? The only thing she knew it wasn't because she didn't have any feelings for him. She realized that walking from babysitting.

Sarah Fox had a crush on Ethan Morgan. And she was pretty sure that he liked her back.

It was decided. Next time Ethan attempts something romantic on her, she will just go with it. Like if he asked her out on a date. _she really hoped he was going to ask her on a date. _

Sarah smiled.

Hey, all of this isn't so confusing after all...

* * *

**Yay! I like this one! It was fun to write! I hope you liked it!**

**Did you see my allusion to Date to End All Dates?**

**hehe**

**review plz!**

**:D**

**Clara**


	7. Pretend

**Hey, I'm back with a new story :D**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Pretend

Ethan was walking down the halls of Whitechappel High after a long day. When he past Sarah's locker he saw her panting, her hair a mess. He walked up to her.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked her.

She looked up and smiled lightly. "Oh, just this guy who's totally obsessed with me and has a huge crush on me! He's so annoying!"

Ethan looked down and shuffled his feet. "Oh," he finally let out. Was she talking about him?

"He just follows me everywhere! Such a stalker! He left me boxes and boxes of chocolates in my locker. News flash, chocolate doesn't really fill me up these days. He's really ugly too. And talks so much when I'm around, I have barely any time alone! I think this is the longest time that he hasn't been stuck to me. I would do anything for him to leave me alone!" She groaned but then smiled at Ethan. "I'm glad you're here though, you're a good friend"

Ethan smiled and they stared at each other. Then Sarah's eyes widened. "Oh, here he comes."

She starts shaking Ethan, "Quick, do something! Pretend that we're dating!"

"Wait, what?" Ethan asked, not quite sure he heard her correctly.

"Just do something romantic!"

Ethan just fidgitted with his fingers.

"Fine!" Sarah yelled, "I'll do something."

And she kissed him. It was short, but it surely drove the freaky boy away.

When they pulled apart they looked at each other awkwardly.

"I'm, hum... I'm gonna... go, yeah." Ethan said, pointing to the exit.

"Yeah, yeah, hum, see ya?" Sarah said as she tried to wave.

The same thing was on their minds.

That was _much _more than just pretend.

* * *

**Hehe! Hope you liked it! So I have a few anouncements.**

**1: Someone requested that I made chapter 5 a one or two shot. I need 5 reviews that say they want that for me to actually do that.l**

**2: For the next chapter, I also want at least 5 reviews... so please? **

**3: I want to thank all of my reviewers for every chapter! Especially bs13 for being the only one who reviewed on chapter 6 ;D Thank you so much!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND SEND IN REQUESTS! THANKS :D**

**:D**

**Clara**


	8. Dream

**Hello! New Story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dream

_Ethan sat down nervously on the couch in the living room. He looked at the stairs for the hundredth time before forcing himself to look away. He had to do it. He was going to ask Sarah out. He was going to be a man._

_Ethan felt sweat rolling down his forehead. He rubbed his hands together._

_Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He looked up and saw Sarah. God she was pretty. No. Pretty couldn't even start to describe her._

_She came and sat next to Ethan and smiled at him sweetly. Ethan looked in her beautiful eyes._

_"What did you want to tell me Ethan?" she said, almost seductively, reaching out to hold his hand._

_Suddenly, when Ethan felt the electricity in their hands, he felt a burst of confidence come on._

_"Sarah, You are the vampire of my dreams, do you want do go on a date with me?"_

_Sarah's face lit up and almost literally started to glow, "You have no idea how long I've been wanting you to ask me this!"_

_She pulled him to her and kissed him._

_When they separated, Ethan asked,"So you're my girlfriend now?"_

_Sarah opened her mouth, " _Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_"_

_Ethan looked at the girl confused, "What did you say?"_

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

Ethan shaked his head, groaned, and slammed his alarm clock.

Stupid bet. Two days ago, Benny had bet that Ethan couldn't ask Sarah out in a year. Ethan said he could. There was 100 bucks in for it.

Ever since, he's been having weird dreams of him and Sarah. Those dreams weren't the bad part, the bad part was realizing that it was only just a dream.

Okay, it was settled, tomorrow he was going to ask her out on a date and make his dreams a reality

Actually... maybe after tomorrow...

Or in a week.

A few weeks?

A month?

* * *

**Haha... I enjoyed doing that one...**

**Finally, it ends up being a year, does't it.**

**Anyways, I got enough reviews to make Chapter 5 (Accident) a two shot! YAY!**

**So remember, if you want any of these one shots to become two shots or just have a great idea for a story and want to be mentioned in the next story, review your ideas!**

**5 more reviews for a new chapter :)**

**I want to thank Hiphop379, bs13, morgan. .75, bellafan22, anna (Guest), GabyS.99, and any other guest that commented on chapter seven! Thank you so much guys! You rock!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND SEND IN REQUESTS! THANKS :D**

**:D**

**Clara**


	9. Angry

**Hello! Here is another story that I thought up!**

* * *

Angry

"You idiot! Ethan I expected more from you! This is something I would have expected Benny to do! Not you! And keeping it away from me? For all of this time! Ethan Morgan! You really didn't expect that it would come back to haunt you any time soon? You know how much time we wasted on that! I wanted to have a calm, normal day! And look what you turned it into!"

Ethan watched as Sarah paced around the room angrily. Well, yes, she did have a reason to be mad and he understood that. But he was also kind of scared. Any time now she would turn into a crazy psycho vampire and start to attack him.

What had happened was quite simple and to tell you the truth, stupid. Ethan was looking for a silver ball and Benny was looking for a way to destroy it. They both went seperatly. Ethan, who's mission had gone much smoother than Benny, got home early and left the ball untended for quite some time. Little did he know a black some escaped from it and turned innocent townspeople into crazy vampires. Luckily, with a lot of help from Sarah, they got rid of it and broke the silver ball. And Ethan was still looking for a cure, and after using it on Sarah, he could use it on all of the poor innocent people.

"I mean, it's a dark object! You don't leave a freakin' dark object alone for like 5 hours. Seriously Ethan! I thought you were a Geek! I thought you were smart." Sarah paused, putting some hair behind her ears. "Plus, I am so tired of always saving the world for you guys! You guys act like small babies who break things and don't even know how to fix them."

Ethan was now paying less attention to what Sarah was saying, and more attention her her. She looked really pretty. When she got mad, her eyes started to glow and looked like shining orbs. Her eyebrows scrunched in a really cute way and she was always running her hand down her perfect hair.

"Because seriously if you can't take care of a stupid silver ball, what can I trust you to do? I just can't believe you did that! It's so stupid, so empty minded! It just infuriate-"

"You look pretty when you're angry."

Sarah stopped and her face softened, "Hum... Thanks."

Ethan smiled at her, Sarah barely smiled back, looking into his eyes. Then she shook her head and broke the trance while still stuttering

"Now hum... W-W-What was I saying?"

* * *

**Awwww :) Cuteness :)**

**I hope you like it! I really Enjoyed writing this :D**

**I have an announcement. I got a lot of request to make certain stories two shots... So instead of doing Accident (Chapter 5) I'm going to let you vote for which one you want to be made a two shot :D So start voting! :D**

**I would like to thank MirandaNaranjo11, bs13, etharahlover3, GabyS.99, and all the guests for comenting on chapter 8! I'm glad you liked it!  
**

**3 u guys :D**

**:D**

**Clara**


	10. Nerd

**Hello there!**

**Here is a little one based on a quote from Mirror rorriM **

**_"I'm not a drama nerd! I'm a real nerd!"_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nerd

It was about 12:30, lunch break, and Ethan was quietly looking at old yearbooks, skimming the pages lightly with his fingers. Suddenly, he felt warm air surrounding him, like a shadow right over him.

"Hey! Watya reading?" Sarah asked, lowering her face so it was just next to his. Her hair was slightly tickling his back, surprising hi.

"Oh... hum, just looking at some old yearbooks," Ethan said as calmly as possible.

He watched Sarah as she pulled up a chair and sat right next to him. He wanted to turn his head to face her, but she was so close that if he did, their noses would be touching.

"Hey look! That's me!" Sarah said pointing at herself in a picture. Ethan read the top of the page. "Creative Writing Club". He smirked. Sarah was there with a hesitant smile and a clear expression of boredom in her eyes. She looked way younger, probably in freshman year, but he didn't want to mention that to her, age plus a picture can really get a vampire going. Anyways, Sarah was looking at a younger Erica, with a ponytail and pink glasses, looking extremely pleased with herself. Ethan smiled, Erica had probably convinced her best friend to join her in one of her clubs.

Sarah turned the page and smiled. Ethan looked at the next page, "Mathlethes". He saw a frown appear on Sarah's face as he looked at the graffiti next to the picture, "Math Nerds".

"I never knew there were different categories for nerds," Sarah said, confused.

"Oh yeah! There are plenty!" Ethan explained, "There are drama nerds and art nerds, because nerd doesn't always mean smart. And then there are techno nerds or math nerds... you know, the basic nerd. Then there is a real nerd, with all of the nerd qualities, you know. But there are also geeks, which is like Benny, not necessarily smart. Then nerdy geeks or geeky nerds. So... yeah."

"So what are you?" Sarah asked, still frowning.

Ethan looked at Sarah, "Well, I guess I'm a real nerd... but I'm also a geek... Although the first time I saw you, you did call me a dork."

Ethan expected a laugh but nothing came, Sarah was still deep in thought. Had he said something wrong?

Suddenly, Sarah's confused face lightened up.

"I know what you are, you're a cute nerd!"

* * *

**Hope you liked that!**

**So results from the big poll was practically what I expected, the story I will be continuing is Pretend, which is good, cauz I've got a bunch of Ideas for that one **

**I'd like to thank hiphop379, bs13, Iheartlovinglove, morgan. .75, and all the other guests for commenting on chapter 9! I also want to thank everyone who commented on previous chapters :D :D If I forgot someone plz remind me :D And thank you to anyone that bothered to open this story, even if it was a wate of their time :)**

**You guys all rock!**

**:D**

**Clara**


	11. Tickle

**Hello! Here is a new one,**

**Enjoy!**

**This is dedicated to bs13 for reviewing on I think every chapter**

**_and_**** encouraging me to do this one-shot after making her own with the same title.**

* * *

****Tickle

Ethan and Sarah were just quietly sitting on Ethan's couch in the living room watching something on TV. Jane had just gone to bed after a lot of doll playing and convincing, and Ethan was finally alone with Sarah.

He caught a quick glimpse of he and decided to, very subtly, put his hands in hers. But as he tried to lace his fingers into hers he heard a slight giggle escaping her mouth. He quickly took his hand back.

"What was that?" he asked confused.

Sarah looked up at him and just smiled, "Oh, I'm just kinda ticklish."

Ethan smile mischievously at her as her eyes widened. He took his hand and started tickling her on her neck trying to ignore the electricity running through them as he touched her. She immediately burst into laughter. He continued, tickling her in the stomach, she laughed and rolled over.

"E-ha-than hahaha ple-haha-ase haha st-st-stop!" She cried out, in between laughter.

Ethan laughed and till continued to tickler her reaching her feet. Sarah was crying because she was laughing so much. Ethan finally decided to stop.

Sarah smiled, "Thanks." Then looked at him with a huge mischievous smile on her face. She took her hand and tried to tickle his neck. Nothing happened.

"Not ticklish Eh?" she asked. Ethan just shrugged.

"That's OK. Hey, do you mind if I leave a little early? I'm kinda tired." Sarah asked.

"Oh.. hum, yeah, that's fine." Ethan answered.

"See ya!" She kissed him on the cheek and went out the door.

Now that _ definitely _tickled.

* * *

**So... I hope you like it!**

**Yes, it was different than bs13 if you read it, but the same title!**

**I want to thank jujuatom, writer2727, GabyS.99, bellafan22, morgan. .75, bs13, and all the guests for reviewing in this chapter! You guys keep me going!**

**So remember to review and request chapter ideas. The Chapters you request will be dedicated to you :D**

**See ya!**

**:D**

**Clara**


	12. Undead

**Sorry for that long wait...**

**I hope this makes up for it...**

**and if I get enough reviews, you'll get another one later today :D**

**Who knew Hottie-Ho-Tep had such good writing material?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Undead

_"I mean, who wants to date an undead creature?"_

These words were still ringing in Ethan's head.

Did Sarah really think that this was all to her?

He sat on his bed and looked at his calender. flipping the pages until December. He looked at the 12th box, December 8th. The red circles, surrounding the little box hypnotized him, but the writing in the middle broke his trance.

He thought again about the words Sarah had uttered. He couldn't believe that someone wouldn't date her just because she was a vampire.

Well, actually, it might freak people out, you know, the whole blood thing and crazy attitude thing, but... swell... she was just so darn pretty!

He brought his attention back to his calender.

December 8th: Ask Sarah Out

_"I mean, who wants to date an undead creature?"_

Ethan did.

* * *

**Gotta love cuteness :D**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Wow, last chapters got so many reviews! Thank you so much! I love you all! Thank you to: FleurForce, jujuatom, GabyS.99, Justawriter7, bellafan22, morgan. .75, bs13, and Guest for reviewing! You guys keep me going! Thanks!**

**Have a nice day!**

**:D**

**Clara**


	13. Connection

**Sorry for the long wait...**

**I'm really busy. Here is a short one, but don't worry, tomorrow I have 2 hours of writing :)**

* * *

Connection

When Sarah got turned into a vampire, she lost all hope. She needed a connection. She felt so lonely, so disconnected. SUre, she wasn't the only vampire, but as she watched High School girls having fun like she used to, she felt sick. She felt like she had no connection.

That's why she left, she needed a connection

Of course, she never found one.

She remembered just sitting there, sitting on that small rock outside of Whitechappel, peering over at the small town. She remembered how depressed she was. Tears, pouring out of her like a waterfall.

Then she realized. She found out, figured out. She realized what she was missing and flew to the Morgan residence.

When Sarah got turned into a vampire, she lost all hope.

Ethan Morgan was that connection.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Sorry it was so short.**

**I wanna thank anyone who reviewed. Most of them were people who reviewed the last chapter... and some guests. Sorry I can't say names, I just really need to get this up quick. I don't have a lot of time**

**Anyway, review and Enjoy...**

**Little Ice-Breaker: What are you being for Halloween? I'm gonna be Isabella from phineas and Ferb! :D IK Cheesey.**

**Luv u all!**

**:D**

**Clara**


	14. Endings

**I wanted to make this an Author's not but since hate those because they disappoint me, I decided to add a Drabble to it.**

**Enjoy Guys!**

* * *

Endings and Beginnings

Endings weren't really what Sarah considered happy.

Like the ending of her being a human. She couldn't stand it. It was terrible. it was always full of change and mode rations to her usual way of life.

Endings were a change.

She hated change.

And now she was graduating. The biggest change of all. She was graduating. Without Benny, without Rory, without _Ethan._

"Sarah? What are you doing? Erika is looking everywhere for you!" She heard a voice ask. Ethan's voice.

"I'm just not feeling it."

Ethan came and sat next to her. "But Sarah! There are people waiting for you! This is the biggest step in our lives! This your graduation!"

"Thats the point."

"What?"

"It's graduation Ethan! It's the end! It's the end of all of the fun we had! It's the end of our adventures! It's the end of chasing vampires and other weird creatures. It's the end of Erika calling you dorks! It the end of everything! The end of Rory saying weird comments! The end of Benny just being an idiot but raising our spirits anyways! It's the end of us!"

There was a pause. Ethan blushed listening to her last few words. He scratched his back and chuckled nervously.

"But Graduation is a tradition."

"A human tradition Ethan. What is a vampire supposed to do after high school?"

Ethan chuckled again. " You can wait for Benny... You can wait for me. We'll help you out. You can always see us, you can always help us in our adventures."

"I do a little more than help Ethan."

Ethan laughed nervously, blushing again.

Sarah smiled. "You're right. I'll wait for you guys. I'll probably convince Erika to do it too. Then we can go on the adventure of the future together."

"You wanna go back?"

"I like it here."

Sarah gently put her head on Ethan's shoulder. He blushed madly. She giggled.

There, with him right next to her.

She found her beginning.

* * *

**And there we go!**

**Its been a while and I think I did pretty well :)**

**Well, here comes my Author's Note:**

**As many of you have seen, I didn't upload for... What? 3 months?**

**And I'm terribly sorry about that.**

**I just wanted to thank all of you. You were with me during this whole journey and got me up to my most commented and longest piece. You are also some of the most patient people I know. I didn't even get one comment about being Annoying cauz my my next update was slow.**

**However, I'm going to have to stop this story. It's been awesome but since there are no new episodes and its not on Disney, I don't have that much Inspiration. However, if there is third season, I may start this story again :)**

**now you understand what the story has to do with it :)**

**Again, I love you all and thank you for everything.**

**:)**

**Clara**


End file.
